Playing Games
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: Esme and Carlisle have a little bit of a spat when she notices that he isn't wearing his wedding ring. This means trouble for Carlisle and another way for Esme to use her husband as a punchbag.


**Here's another little one-shot Enjoy:)**

Esme and Carlisle were lying in bed together, quietly watching and admiring each other. Their pure beauty, their kindness, their sweet natures. They loved everything about each other.

"I love you" Carlisle whispered as he stroked her face with the back his hand.

"I love you too" she smiled.

She took the hand that was on her face and began to kiss the knuckles. Thumb, index finger, middle finger, ring... Esme stopped when she saw that there was no gold on Carlisle's ring finger. No wedding ring. It wasn't there. Esme instantly dropped the hand and glared at her husband.

"What's the matter?" he asked moving his hand to her shoulder.

She shook it off "Where's your wedding ring?"

He looked at his hand and saw that it wasn't there, he looked innocent and worried. Esme waited for a few seconds before hissing in frustration. She took one of the blankets off of the bed, covered herself and got up.

Carlisle looked at her "Eighty years of marriage and yet, you still cover up"

"Well, our marriage musn't mean that much to you if you won't even bother to where the symbol of it" she growled before walking off to the closet.

Esme changed into a checkered blue shirt and black leggings before emerging to find that Carlisle had dressed himself as well into a white shirt and black trousers.

"I'm sorry" he said to her.

She looked away from him in a huffy way.

"Oh, I get it" he walked towards her back and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoudler "...the silent treatment"

Esme put her hands on Carlisle's and took them off of herself, touching them as little as possible as if they were infected with something.

Carlisle sighed and looked at her face "How long are you gonna keep this up"

She gave him the finger.

He smirked "Is that one hour?"

Esme stuck her tongue out at him before strutting out of the room like a petulant child. She could get like that sometimes mostly when she was upset with Carlisle, he always tended to be the more mature of the two in those situations. Carlisle knew he'd have to fix the mess so he followed his wife's footsteps downstairs to the living room but he couldn't see her, her scent was still there.

He heard a snarl from above him so he looked up to see Esme perfectly balanced on one of the rafters waiting for him. She hissed when they made eye contact.

"Hello Darling" he said.

She jumped down, his smile faded "Uh oh"

She had obviously intended to land on his back and try to kill him...again but he held his arms out and caught her easily. She writhed in his arms before he set her down on her feet.

"Bastard" she muttered under her breath looking at the floor.

He put his finger under her chin, tilted her face up and tapped her lips once "Now, now, no need for swearing"

She looked away and he followed her eyes to the wall not realizing that she was actually just distracting him so taht she could get him right in the crown jewels with her knee. He collapsed on the ground in pain while she ran upstairs.

"I hate it when you do that!" he shouted up the stairs.

Carlisle followed Esme's scent to their bedroom where was waiting for him behind the door, she pushed on the floor and and against the bed in fury. He glanced under the bed and found the most prized treasure in his world second only to Esme at that moment. The little band of gold was definitely Carlisle's ticket to the end of the little spat.

He grabbed it and stood up to face Esme "Look what I found"

"I'm not playing games, Carlisle" she snarled.

He held up the ring.

She quickly used her vampire speed and grabbed it from him, he wasn't happy "Hey, give that back"

She waved in front of him teasingly "Come and get it"

He smirked and raised and eyebrow "Oh, so you do want to play games?"

"N-no" she whimpered as she made a run for the door.

But Carlisle beat her to it and caught her before she could stop, he wrapped his arms around her torso as she struggled.

"Can I have my ring back now?" he asked sweetly.

"No! Let me go!" she nearly screamed.

She grabbed hold of his and attempted to get him where it hurt again but he saw that coming and grabbed her knee before she could. She still had a hold of his shirt and tumbled to the ground with him on top of her, he held his hands out and easily kept his weight off of Esme.

She struggled underneath him not noticing that her hand was no longer in a fist and the ring was plain view, Carlisle quickly took it letting his guard down for a moment. Esme took her chance and rolled them over so that she was on top. She'd somehow forgiven him and they kissed passionately.

**REVIEW**


End file.
